


Walking the Razor's Edge

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mind Games, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Just before Andy's brother dies, he is playing inside Dean's mind and his voice stays.





	Walking the Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme probably on LiveJournal.

He follows Dean for six months before the deal comes due, relishing the knowledge that very soon he will have the man to mold into demon-hood, to build into an apprentice. The human is beautiful, he is rare, and he is Alastair’s.

Six months passes in the blink of an eye.

Still, there are things he can do to make things... _spicier._ He is top-side, after all, with all its solidness, its limits. He might as well make things interesting.

He pushes with tendrils of demon smoke past Dean’s defenses, not to possess, simply to observe and he sees it, a little crevice inside Dean’s mind, a vulnerability making itself known for the first time.

It is so slight, he worms the tiniest strand of power into the gap and a grin surfaces on the face of his unfortunate vessel.

 _Hel-_ lo, _Dean._

*~*~*

Dean bolts upright in bed. He’s suddenly hot all over, hot like he’s sick, like he’s about to shake apart with nausea and the ache of his skin too tight and--and--

 _It’s all gonna be okay_ , comes a sing-song voice that he--that he _knows_ , that he hasn’t heard in a year but he knows.

He gets up, body moving without his consent, walks into the bathroom and pulls out a razor.

 _You want to, don’t you?_ , the same voice sing-songs. _Early bird special, huh? You’re not gonna get out of this deal, Dean. You even come close, and Sam dies. You know that. So why don’t you just head where you’re going already?_

Dean holds the razor in his shaking right hand, fighting hard, willing himself not to... _obey_. He holds the razor far from himself, his arm straightened out as far as it’ll go, and runs it along the mirror instead of his face.

He already knows next time won’t be so easy.

 _It’s all gonna be okay_ , comes the voice, and then a second voice joins the first. _Soon, you’ll be with me, pretty one_ , a man’s voice lisps. _Soon. You will belong to me. You. You’ll call me your master_ , the man lisps. _Don’t fight me, Dean. It only makes things worse for you._

Before Dean can stop himself he runs the razor down his cheek, splitting the skin there, leaving his face bloodied and a flap of skin hanging loose.

 _We just got started_ , croons Ansem Weems. _Having fun yet, Dean?_ I’m _having fun. Let’s play._

Dean lets out a strangled scream as the razor nears his face again.

_It’s all gonna be okay._


End file.
